


In Which Siri Makes A Mistake

by Irelandlover21



Series: Female Marauder One-Shots! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Fem!Severus Snape, Fem!Sirius Black - Freeform, Gen, Genderbending, Male!Lily Evans Potter, fem!James Potter - Freeform, female marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandlover21/pseuds/Irelandlover21
Summary: In which our favourite group of pranksters (minus Wormtail) are of the opposite gender. That's right! Female Marauders! Genderswap maraudersera. Canon couples. So that means JILY.Siri can't understand why Jane is ignoring her after the 'Snape Incident', it wasn't her fault that Snivellus was a nosy bitch!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Fanfiction.net a year ago and I'm putting the chapters here now too!:
> 
> Hello! So I saw Viria's Genderswap marauder art and got inspired! I was disappointed though to find so few fan-fictions out there. So I'm hoping that this will inspire more of them. Also that fanfiction publishes this properly because last time it was just a mess of numbers and letters, so fingers crossed! Oh and please keep criticism constructive and remember it's my first fan-fic!
> 
> Theme: Angst/friendship
> 
> Title: When her hatred of Snape made her make a grave mistake. (Does that rhyme? To me it rhymes. Oh well, enjoy :) . 1,631 words.

The Marauders were fighting.

Well Jane Potter and Siri Black were, it seemed Petra Pettigrew and Remy Lupin were mediators in the horrid spat.

Many people made up their own theories, mainly involving one Lyle Evans, whom many thought had snogged Black or something equally as treacherous to send Potter into such a rage. Alas it seemed that even the red head didn't have a clue, but seemed to be curious of what had made her so mad that Potter didn't even spare him a single glance the whole duration of the fall out.

It all came to head three days after the start of the quarrel. Potter and Black had been partners for two, nearly three years in muggle studies, they had always shown rapt interest and received no less than E's in every project. It seemed that the fight had even followed into their academic careers as they both outright ignored each other as they sat at their shared desk. A few people in the class kept their eyes on the pair expecting an outburst at any moment and within a few minutes of class they got it.

'Prongs..Prongs' A scratchy voice hissed. Jane ignored the voice. _Don't give in, Jane._

 _'_ Jane!' Came the reply to her brush off.

'Miss Black, is the reason, for you bothering Miss Potter so important that you can't wait until after class?' The sharp voice of professor Constantine asked from the front of the room, her black eyes blazing and her thin mouth set in a scowl.

'No it can't wait until after class because Jane is acting like a complete and utter cow!' Came Siri's venomous reply. Honestly Jane was acting like she killed Snape or something! It served the git right, sneaking around trying to get them expelled! She _did_ regret Snivellus finding out about Moony but she didn't deserve to be ignored and shut out by her best friend, her sister in all but blood.

' _I'm_ acting like a cow?!' Jane's indignant voice cut in. She wasn't the one who _fucked_ the Marauder's code of honour, who practically _told_ someone _outside_ the group, another Marauder's secret. A secret that could have ruined Moony's life if Snape were to find out and spread the word, which the slimey bitch would have, if just to ruin their "little group of swines" as she called them, luckily Dumbledore made Snape swear not to tell anyone. Moony would have been run out of Hogwarts by narrow-minded bigots with pitchforks and torches before she could say werewolf otherwise.

'Yes! You've been ignoring me for the past _three_ days because of a prank! On _Snivellus_ of all people. You're acting like I did an Unforgivable!' Exclaimed Siri.

She was sick to death of the cold looks and, Remy and Petra _always_ being there to make sure no rows broke out. Muggle studies seemed to be the perfect place for them to talk, no Petra and Remy to stop them from talking, or shouting in Jane's case, and Jane couldn't walk away from her because Professor Constantine would put her in detention for _weeks_ or suspend her Quidditch privileges if she walked out of class. They were boxed in and would have to reconcile.

'You call that a prank? Last time I checked a prank was something that made people laugh! Do you see anyone laughing? No, because what you did was not a prank. Pranks aren't something that could potentially maim or kill someone.'

Jane's hands were deep in her hair at this point. Many of the onlookers were expecting her to pull out the clumps of hair she had fisted in her palms. She then let out a bitter laugh, scaring a few people, especially Siri who had never heard such a laugh come from her best friend. Jane's laughter was always musical and sweet, when she heard something she found utterly hilarious, never this unnerving laugh that reminded Siri of her psychotic mother.

'I'm not going to pretend to like Snape' Jane continued 'in fact, I bloody hate her, but I would never be involved in something that could have seriously endangered her. Imagine if I hadn't stopped her Siri. What then?' She demanded. She was fed up with Siri's "Woe is me" act, she had to take responsibility for her actions. Especially If it could have gotten Remy or if all of them expelled, maybe even put Snape in a grave and sent Remy to Azkaban.

'Oh get off your high horse Jane. You only saved Snape to get into Evans good books'

Siri knew that wasn't true but she was grasping at straws to _prove_ to Jane and herself that she wasn't like her family. Trying to _convince_ herself that Snape would've deserved it. That she was just protecting her friends. That she was just as much a Gryffindor as Jane.

'This isn't about Lyle!' The hazel eyed Gryffindor snapped. Neither paid attention to the onlookers or Professor Constantine's looks of interest.

'This is about your loyalties and where they lie.'

That sentence alone caused the silver eyed girl's fists to tighten. How could Jane, her best friend since they were eleven, question her loyalty? She went against her family when they said she couldn't be friends with them anymore, the "blood-traitors and Half-bloods, if you're going to hang around such filth ,you might as well marry a mudblood. There's not much of a difference" speech was getting old. She stood by them, comforted Petra when her muggle father died, and helped Remy with the homework and lessons she missed recovering from the full moon. How could Jane say she wasn't loyal!

'I mean can you honestly say what you did was funny?' All the messy haired Marauder got in response was silence.

'That's what I thought.' Jane said in a softer tone. The tone Dorea Potter used when comforting Siri about her vile Mothers comments. Jane may have looked like Charlus, but she had Dorea's Maternal comfort.

'It wasn't funny, Padfoot.' Jane continued.

The use of her nickname gave Siri hope that she could _fix_ this. That it was just a bump in their relationship that they could...no _would_ overcome.

'It was a foul...no _cruel_ thing to do, if you can't even admit that, then you have no business asking for Remy's or even my forgiveness because what you did, that was betrayal.' The doe animagus finished.

They stared at each other.

Determined hazel drilling into remorseful grey. The tense silence was broken by Professor Constantine. Although she was a no nonsense teacher, everyone knew she had a soft spot for the two Marauders.

'Please sit down girls. That will be detention this Friday and next, also no Hogsmeade trip for the both of you. So Miss Potter, I wouldn't be hounding Mr Evans this week.' Even though it seemed harsh, everyone knew Proffered Constantine was going easy on them both.

Jane and Siri's mouths twitched.

'There's always next month, Professor.' Was Janes cheeky response. Siri merely nodded.

The news of their fight spread around Hogwarts by lunch. It was all anyone could talk about, many people had different opinions.

Lyle Evans thought Potter was _finally_ maturing.

Severina Snape thought it was a hoax and refused to believe a conceited swine like Potter could actually care about anyone else's well being but her own. She was just trying to save her own skin and that filthy monster Lupin's.

Most of the boys of Hogwarts were disappointed it didn't result in an all out cat fight.

Some girls were jealous of the attention the two beauties were receiving and frequently talked harshly about them to other girls. Like why were they so popular!? They were ugly slags!

McGonagall was happy two of her favourite students were at least talking again. Though she was disappointed in Siri's behaviour.

Dumbledore knew all along they would make up. After all friendships at Hogwarts lasted a lifetime and those that didn't were never true friendships to begin with. What friendship could be more faithful than that of the Marauders? They did turn into animagi for dear Miss Lupin,they thought he didn't know but how could he not? He was the headmaster after all, he had Fawkes regularly check up on Miss Lupin during her transformations.

The next morning when two owls dropped a basket full of Honeydukes finest chocolates in front of one Remy Lupin,and two more arrived containing chocolate and Zonko's products landed by Jane Potter and Petra Pettigrew, everyone saw Siri Black talking to each of them (mostly Lupin) and heard the phrase "this is just the beginning of my apology, I hope you can forgive me". When Potter embraced Black a few minutes after the gesture, Pettigrew and Lupin cheered.

In a few days Potter and Black were back to hexing bystanders in the corridors and Lyle Evans mourned Potter's fleeting maturity.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Criticism? I'm planning to write a few of these so, suggestions? Thanks for reading. Oh and please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> -Irelandlover:)
> 
> A/N; My writing had gotten better since I posted this at 15, PROMISE!!


End file.
